Welcome 3505!
by mariana-chan1
Summary: New Years party in Balamb Garden... ONE SHOT! R&R please!


DISCLAIMER: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VIII……… I only own Seifer… in my dreams…

**Welcome 3505!**

_11:00 pm. December 31. Balamb Garden._

Everyone clapped at the commander; he nodded and returned to his table.

After Squalls speech, the entire Garden continued eating dinner in the quad and in the ballroom and with their best clothes they were waiting until the clock showed that it was midnight, a new year.

Selphie and Rinoa, with Irvine and Zells help had beautifully decorated the quad and the ballroom. They had arranged a lot of tables so all the students could eat dinner quietly and nobody had to be standing up.

This was a good year for Garden and for Gaia. For the Garden, because it had a lot of student applications and missions and for Gaia because Trabia finally was independent and little towns like Balamb and FH were starting to grow thanks to Esthars help.

Also for the gang it was an amazing year. Selphie and Irvine got married, Squall decided to propose to Rinoa, Quistis was an instructor again and was dating Seifer, Zell traveled to Esthar for a specialization in martial arts with his idol Li Futomira, and they (the gang) helped Matron to rebuild the orphanage.

The gang was sitting on a big table chatting while they were eating but now they were over a stage, requested by Selphie and built thanks to the FH technicians, looking to a big clock that was in the middle of the ballroom.

_11:55 pm_

_Damn… only five more minutes… they seem eternal…_ thought Seifer, who was holding a champagne bottle while drinking whiskey.

"Seifer, stop drinking or by twelve you'll be drunk. You've already drank half of the whiskey bottle. **Alone**" lectured Quistis to his boyfriend.

Seifer looked at her girlfriend "Calm down Quisty, I'm fine. I can drink one entire bottle by myself and can be just fine" Then, he smirked.

"Yeah, right Seifer. Do you think I was born yesterday or what?"

_Great! I just love this parties, I can't understand what the hell I'm doing here. I'll rather be in my bedroom slee-_

"FOUR MINUTES!!!" shouted Selphie excitedly over the microphone.

'…_and why she has to shout like that!? As if we were deaf'_ thought Squall.

Rinoa was looking at Squall "You don't like to be here, huh?" "No, I'm fine," answered Squall trying to not sound so bored.

"You're a bad liar, you know?" commented Rinoa "C'mon Squall, this year has been great for us and now you're like that? If you don't want to be here… OK! GO!" said Rinoa while she turned her head and looked to the clock smiling _"Now he's going to apologize"_

"Rin, I'm so-"

"THREE MINUTES!!!!!" yelled Irvine and Selphie while he placed his cowboy hat over Selphie's head. _'Damn! Why they don't just shut up!'_ thought Squall.

"Angel, I'm sorry," said Squall kissing Rinoa's forehead. Rinoa smiled and hugged him "Ok, it's fine… but I don't want to see you like that again" Squall nodded.

Selphie was informing to all the people in the Ballroom how many minutes were left until midnight since it was 11:30 "Oh Hyne! TWO MINUTES!!!!" shouted Selphie.

Irvine was also excited and was helping Selphie but being standing in middle of the big speakers and Selphie was disturbing him a _little_

"Selph, calm down and be quiet at 12 you can shout like you've never shouted before" said Irvine pulling her closer to him and taking the microphone.

"Heeeey the –Irvine looked at her- Ok" said Selphie.

The students that were outside the Ballroom had entered it just in time so they could celebrate the New Year with the rest of the students there.

Seifer and Irvine had given a champagne bottle to every 5 students and had told them to open it at 12 o' clock and spray everyone around them.

"OH YEAH!!!! YEAR 3505 HERE WE GO!!! screamed very excited Zell hugging Claire. (A/N: library girl)

"I can't believe we're in the last minute of this year!" said Zell looking at his girlfriends brown eyes.

"Yeah this has been an awesome year, Zelly," said Claire caressing his cheek.

"Claire I meet Li Futomira nothing can beat that at making this year great!!" Claire looked down - _Damn! I'm an idiot! Uh…what do I say? Uh…_ Thought Zell_- _"Buuuut… only one thing can beat it –Zell raised Claire shin and made her look at him- that you and me got together"

Selphie looked at her clock, 'stealed' the microphone from Irvine's hand and shouted, "OH HYNE!!! IT'S COUNTDOWN TIME!!! Squall! Rin! Seifer! Quisty! Claire! Zell! Irvy!" All the students came near the stage. Seifer smirked at Irvine and Zell in 12 seconds they would be swimming in champagne.

Everyone started to countdown to year 3505. Even Squall, in his mind…

_10!_

_9!_

_8!_

_7!_

_6!_

_5!_

_4!_

_3!_

_2!_

_1!_

"_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"**_

Seifer, Irvine, Zell and all the students who had champagne bottles took them out and started to spray it to everyone.

Seifer sprayed it to Quistis…

"Seifer! My dress!"

Then to Rinoa and Squall…

"Damn! Seifer!" shouted Squall

Irvine sprayed it to Selphie….

"Irvy!"

His next victim was Zell, who didn't said anything because he was busy spraying it to Claire and then to Seifer…

"IRVY!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!" shouted Selphie to Irvine "HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU HONEY!!" also shouted Irvine, hugging his wife and kissing her in the forehead, with all the noise; it was difficult to hear what the other people were saying

Rinoa and Squall were hugging each other "Happy new year Squally, don't get angry at Seifer right now, -Squall smiled- this year is going to be a blast! We're going to marry!" said Rinoa jumping over him "Happy new year to you Rin" said Squall realizing the words '_We're going to marry_.'

"Seifer, could you stop spraying champagne?" asked Quistis, Seifer turned and kissed her "Of course I can, either way the bottle it's empty," said Seifer pointing at the champagne bottle and hugging Quistis.

"Happy New year, goldilocks" said Seifer grinning at his girlfriend.

"Goldilocks? Then If I'm goldilocks you're… mmm… one of the bears?" asked Quistis smiling, Seifer hugged her "Happy new year, blondie bear"

Zell placed the empty champagne bottle over the big speaker and walked over to his girlfriend "Happy new year Claire!" he shouted hugging his girlfriend "Happy new year Zelly!" said Claire giving him a kiss on the lips.

Not long after they greeted each other the DJ started playing very hyper songs so everyone could dance, even if everyone smelled to champagne and was wet.

The party was until very late in the night or should I say very early in the morning? Either way, everyone had a great time especially after 3:00 when almost everyone was drunk. The couples and the students returned to their bedrooms to sleep until Hyne knows when… and to wake with terrible hangovers.

---------------------------------

A/N: I hope you liked this fic, this is a new and better version of a fic I wrote on 2003-04 New Years because I was VERY bored at 3:00 am. This time I didn't corrected it at that time; it was 10:30 pm, December 29.

**Review**, please!!!

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!! **_

_**marianachan1**_


End file.
